The unexpected Polar side of life
by Trosario
Summary: POLAR - Liz/Michael - Everything is changing for Liz as she is developing unexpected feelings, physical changes and new friendships. Michael is affected by all of it. What happens when desire and lust turn into love. Rated M for sexual content.
1. One of these days

**Title: **The unexpected Polar side of life

**Autor:** Nic

**Pairing:** POLAR = Liz/Michael

**Summary:** POLAR - Liz/Michael - Everything is changing for Liz as she is developing unexpected feelings, physical changes and new friendships. Michael is affected by all of it. What happens when desire and lust turn into love. Rated M for sexual content.

**Note:** if you not a POLAR (Michael/Liz) fan DO NOT leave hate comments in here. If you don't like Polar just don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Roswell or the Characters ... unfortunately

* * *

**One of these days**

* * *

It was an early morning when Liz Parker returned home from her vacation in Florida. The sun started to burn, what she wouldn't give for a nice fresh breeze. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk and made her way inside, walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Putting down her suitcase, she took a seat on her bed, looking back at why she had left in the first place.

Now only a faint memory, Liz could still feel the pain and heartache that tug at her heart. How she struggled to breath, as if she was suffocating. The feeling and taste of her salty tears, that had run down her cheeks, as she slowly walked away from him.

Liz shock her head, to clear her mind and stepped on to the balcony. Slowly taking deep breaths as she enjoyed the gentle breeze in the shade. Leaning back against the brick wall, listening to the soft wind gazing trough the trees.

Michael arrived at the Crashdown early. As he took off his helmet, he spotted Liz standing up on her bedroom balcony. She seemed to be lost deep in thoughts, peaceful even. He had to admit he envied her. Realizing that he was staring at her, he shrugged is shoulders and got of his bike.

A few hours later, Michael's thoughts drifted back to Liz. Glancing at the clock, he notice that she hadn't been down once. Normally he wouldn't pay things like that any thought of mind, but something about her earlier seemed different. Wondering if the time she spend away from Roswell was actually a good thing. If so he definitely needed to get away as well.

After what happened with Pierce and their destinies being revealed, Michael felt cramped, like the air was being sucked out. Maria wanted him to screw destiny so they could get back together. Isabel pretty much felt the same way, she didn't give a damn. Max constantly nagged at him for killing Pierce and Tess, well Tess was actually the only one he could stand to be around these days. Michael was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice where he was, that was until Liz acknowledge him.

* * *

Sunbeams were warming her face, closing her eyes, Liz laid-back against the brick wall, letting it cool her skin. The noises from below the street quietly faded into the background, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Liz was somewhere between thoughts and half-asleep, as she felt another presences besides her. Not in the mood to open her eyes, she just ignored whoever came out here. That however didn't lasted long as a sudden panic overcame her, that it might be one of two people she was trying to avoid. She was definitely not ready to see either one of them yet. Slowly Liz opened one eye to see who it was while silently praying.

"Michael?" she acknowledge him.

"Parker." he sounded surprised like he just realizing where he was.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea."

"One of those days huh?"

"Yeah."

Standing side by side, savoring the silence. Neither Liz nor Michael felt the need to talk. It was nearing noon time and the sun shone bright, luckily the air wasn't as dry as in the morning. Still Liz had the feeling she was getting hot. The sudden feeling of being near him, awoke a strange desire inside of her. It only lasted a flickering, but she knew it was there. Unknown to her Michael had a similar experience. She needed to clear her mind, so Liz broke the silence between them.

"So what's new."

"Still the same."

"Wouldn't know."

"How come?"

"Haven't talked to anyone since. Not that I would want too y'know."

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

"Same, I suppose."

"Cool. Can I asked?"

"Asked what?"

"How did you know?"

It took Michael a sec before he realized what she was asking. He couldn't help the smirk that was hugging his lips, before answering her question. He did however notice the concern in her voice.

"Saw you up here, when I came to work."

Liz sigh in relief. She knew instantly he hadn't told anyone she was up here. _Thank god_. She was really in no mood to talk or run into _**them**_. But it did made her wonder why he come up here. Liz decided not to press him on that matter. Much like her, Liz could sense he was in no mood for questioning.

"Just don't tell anyone!?"

It was more a statement than a question, but Michael understood perfectly.

"So how was it?"

Ah there it was. _So that's what he was wondering about. _Being away from here, from everyone. Liz tried to explain it in a way that wouldn't sound like she was telling him her life story. It's not like they had ever talked this much.

"Strange. I was an emotional wreck, but I had a lot of time to myself. Without the constant nagging voice of Maria or Max in my ear."

_Must be nice. _Michael tought silently.

The old Liz would have immediately regretted the way she spoke of them, but not the new Liz. Michael noticed that as she continued and was somehow impressed with her.

"To be completely honest it was amazing. For the first time I felt relieved, free, like I could breath again. No looking over my shoulder. I could talk to whom ever I wanted without worrying about what I say. Now that I'm back, I miss it."

Michael felt if as he could literally feel every emotion that came from her.

"Should of hitch a ride with ya."

"That bad huh?" Liz mocked smiling. Michael couldn't help but to smile in return. Maybe things won't be so bad in the end.

* * *

To Liz's surprise they had talked some more. Or more like Michael told her some stuff, not much tho, after all he was still Michael. At some point they had fallen into comfortable silence once again. Until they parted ways, but all in all the day didn't turned out half as bad as she expected.

A chill ran through her body, making her shiver. Realizing she had been up here for hours, she climbed back into her bedroom. She was about to unpack, when her stomach started growling. Accepting that she forgot to eat, Liz groaned in defeat, suitcase forgotten.

"Liz, there you are."

"Hi dad."

"I was about to check on you. You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Go sit. I fix you some leftovers."

"Thanks dad."

After talking with her dad and satisfying her hunger, Liz returned to her room. She needed to unpack that darn suitcase. Looking back at the day, a smile sneaked upon her lips.

It was just one of these days.

* * *

_**Please review**.  
_

_**Autor Note:** Some of you may know my old work knows as "A Polar Unknown". I tried rewriting the story but that didn't worked out and just seemed wrong to me in the end. So I'm doing a complete do-over. You will, if you know the old story, recognize some stuff in the first 4 chapters maybe but the rest is completely new. I really hope you will give this story a chance and review. Thank you._


	2. what are friends for

**what are friends for  
**

* * *

The next couple of days had gone by fast. Avoiding Max and Maria successfully, had turned out easier than expected. Liz and Michael, against all odds, somehow become friends in the short of time. Spending most of her time reading, hanging with Michael or the occasional evenings with her parents. At the end of the day, she always drifted back deep into thoughts.

After decided she needed a change of scenery, Liz had called Alex. The reunion between the two best friends was filled with joy, as Alex hugged her tightly. Plagued by her conscience, Liz apologized for leaving in a rush. Alex understood and they ended up talking all day long. Gratefully they didn't run into any of their friends, which Liz was thankful for.

Michael on the other hand, wasn't as lucky as Liz. Between his time with Liz, work and training with Tess, Maria and Max were really starting to piss him off. Unfortunately today was one of these days. Throwing his apron in frustration, he stormed into the break room almost colliding with Liz.

"Whoa. What did they say this time?"

"Same bullshit as always." he said fuming with anger.

"I handle it." She knew she had to face them sooner or later. So why not now? That way she could give Michael some much-needed breathing room, while facing her fear. Two birds one stone!

"What are friends for. Right?" Liz said smiling, winking. When his brain finally caught up with her, Liz was out the door before Michael had a chance to react.

* * *

Liz approached the four of them nervously. Maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea after all. At least she wasn't alone with them, so what could possibly go wrong?

_Well only one way to find out._

"Oh my god Liz!" Maria jumped up screaming from her seat, hugging her. "You back."

"Maria, you crushing me." Apologizing, Maria took a step back, releasing her.

"So how are you?"

"I'm good." Liz glanced over to Max.

"Hi Liz."

"We missed you so much." Maria said referring to her and Max, dragging her with her.

"Hi guys." she greeted Isabel and Tess with a smile.

"Hi Liz. How was Florida?" Isabel asked right away.

"Really nice actually. I had time to figure stuff out." looking at Isabel, avoiding Max.

"That's good."

"What about you guys?"

"Pretty much the same."

"Oh." _Boy was this getting awkward of what?_

Neither wanted to broach the subject, that was so obviously lingering in the air. Tess looked as uncomfortable as she felt. Isabel smiled polite, trying to make conversation, while Max was staring holes at her. And Maria was asking question after question.

_Did she always talked this much?_ Liz wondered silently. What she wouldn't give for a nice distraction.

"Why don't you and Max do something today and we meet up tomorrow? That way you guys get a chance to talk." Maria suggest to her. Liz who hadn't listen to a word she said was taken aback.

"Maria I don't think that's a good idea." The last thing she wanted was to spend time with them.

"Aw come on Liz, please." Max shifted awkwardly besides her.

_Begging much?_ Liz though annoyed.

"I know you missed Max." she grinned mischievously.

_As if. Couldn't Maria tell that she wasn't in the mood. Why was she pushing her on Max? Wasn't she supposed to be on her site?_

"It's not like anyone here is interested in all this destiny shit."

Liz turned her head when she mentioned destiny. Max was assuring her that he and Tess came to a mutual agreement and were just friends. Maria told her the same regarding Michael and Isabel. Looking over to Tess, Liz felt as if Max hadn't really given her a choice in that matter. She looked sad. Suddenly fully understanding Michael's frustration earlier, Liz felt such resentment towards her best friend. Even if she knew Maria was just trying to help her.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, she looked up on instinct.

_Talk about a distraction when you need one. _Liz thought relieved, leaping of her seat.

"Kyle?" Liz was never in her entire life so happy to see him.

"Liz."

"Hey how are you?" pulling him into a hug, welcoming him home.

"Good. Thanks. Found buddha."

"Come again?"

"Long story."

"Great. Wanna tell me all about it then?" There was a pleading in her eyes even he couldn't miss.

"Sure."

"Hi Kyle."

"Hi Tess, guys." he nodded.

After making brief conversation, Liz apologized politely to Max and Maria. She was so utterly grateful to Kyle that she invited him to dinner, too. As they were saying their goodbyes to the group, something made Liz look at Tess. She looked lonely, left out, like she still wasn't part of the group. Somehow she could related to that. For a second she could have sworn she actually felt it. So Liz made, what seemed like a split decision.

"Hey Tess why don't you join us?"

Tess looked at her in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah come on."

"What just happened?" Maria asked stunned as they walked away.

* * *

Liz asked Michael to join them as well. They were preparing food and drinks, when Tess asked if she could be of assistance. Sensing that she wanted to talk to Liz alone, Michael left.

"Can I help you with that?"

"Sure." Liz smiled.

"Liz?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you, for this I mean."

"Don't mention it."

"No really. Thank you for including me."

"You're welcome. What are friends for, right?"

"Friends huh?"

Tess never thought they would be. Not after everything that happened. Let alone expecting Liz to make an effort to become friends. Liz turned around to face her.

"Hi I'm Liz, it's nice to meet you." holding out her hand. Tess needed a second to recover from the shock before shaking her hand in return.

"Hi I'm Tess, it's nice to meet you, too." Smiling, they finished up and joined the guys.

They kept talking for hours that afternoon. Liz and Kyle told them about their time away from all the craziness. How he found buddha to cope with the new-found knowledge. Tess and Michael filled them in on what they've done. Eventually they reached the subject of Max, Maria and destiny. That was not a conversation anyone wanted to have.

Nonetheless they did talked about it all. Liz told them how she felt about Max, to say that Kyle and Tess were shocked, was an understatement. It also took them by surprise to learn about her feelings towards Maria. Deep down Liz knew something was changing her physical, but she left that part out of the conversation.

"So listen there is something I wanted to talk to you about, about happened with Max earlier." Liz said turning to Tess.

"What do you mean."

"When he said that you guys came to a mutual agreement. It was his decision wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Though as much. Don't let him walk all over you k? You deserve better than that."

"You've changed." Tess said thoughtful.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah." both smiled happily.

Michael had an annoyed expression on his face, Kyle must be still on buddha talk. Not that they had listen much anyways.

"My strength fails. My vitality exhausted. I cannot find the bull. I only hear the locusts chirring through the night."

"Whatever buddha boy."

"You do realize we didn't understand a single word you just said right?"

* * *

Eventually Kyle and Tess had left, leaving them to the setting sundown. Thanking Liz for throwing herself to the wolf's, as Michael liked to call it, for his sake they spent the rest of the evening looking at the sunset.

As it was getting darker, the moonlight shone lightly upon them. Gazing up into the stars, they could hear music playing from below. Leaning back, Liz closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh cold air. Turning is view, Michael looked at her peaceful nature, savoring each moment.

Liz felt a pull towards Michael. It wasn't the first time, either. She was experiencing this awakening for a week now. Liz wondered if Michael could feel it too. Shaking her head she shoved her thoughts aside.

_You just imagining thinks Liz._ She kept on telling herself, as a shiver ran through her.

Deep in thoughts, Michael experienced some emotions of his own. They were faint, but they kept lingered between them. Noticing her shudder under the night sky, he put a blanket around her. Startled by the sudden warmth around her, Liz open her eyes, staring into Michael's.

The wind was picking up and the temperature was dropping. Clouds were forming above them, as the sky darkened. Neither one of them notice, until it began to pour down.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated._**_  
_**


	3. realizations and

**realizations and ...  
**

* * *

Heavy rain poured out the dark clouds, soaking them. Liz and Michael could practically feel the spark between them. The awakening of emotions that should-be unfamiliar, but were far from it. Lingering in the air, pulling them towards each other.

Thunder struck trough the night, lightning brightened the sky, bringing them out of their daze, reality set in. Quivering from the sudden cold, wet clothes clung to their bodies, like a second skin.

After they hurried back inside, Liz grabbed some towels to dry off. Both unaware of the surroundings, they drifted closer, as if they were drawn together. Her arm brushed against his, sending a wave of emotion through them. Feeling the connection again as the memories faintly flickered in their minds, they gazed into each other's eyes. When Liz felt his breath on her lips, she moved in closer until they were just inches apart. Closing the space them, Michael pressed his lips upon hers in a soft kiss.

As soon as their lips meet, flashes were playing behind their eyelids. Both could feel the brief electric shock, that went through them. Lightning and thunder rang through the night once again causing them to jump apart. Confused about what just took place, both Liz and Michael took a step back.

"We need ge out of these clothes." Liz said shivering, not sure if it was from wearing the wet fabric or the kiss. Maybe it was him. His shirt was so tight, she could see his sharp shaped muscles. His wet hair dripped down his hot body. All she wanted right now was to feel him against her.

"Right." Michael said trying not to look at her. Her hard nipples peeked through her wet shirt, showing off her beautiful breasts. Her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss. She looked so damn sexy, he just wanted to rip her clothes off.

Feeling their arousal, Michael and Liz needed to get away from the other. Both afraid of what could happen, if they didn't. Nor were they sure what they might be capable of. Scared that the lust they felt for one another would take them over.

Grabbing some dry clothes, Liz entered her bathroom. Michael made his way downstairs, luckily he had a spare in his locker.

* * *

After spending their time with Liz and Michael all afternoon, Kyle and Tess were ready to go home. Or so they thought, but luck wasn't on their site, at all. When they came back down Maria and Max were waiting for them, bombarding them with questions. Kyle kept on quoting buddha until they finally gave up. By that time Tess was so stressed out she wanted to strangle them. As if that wasn't bad enough, it started to rain which of course turned into a light storm, trapping them inside with everyone.

Watching the raindrops sliding down the windows, music softly played in the background. Kyle and Tess were sitting at the counter talking when they saw Michael in break room.

Changing out of his wet clothes, Michael notice the lights were still on. Before he had a chance to investigate, Kyle came through the door.

"Jo Guerin."

"Valenti? What are you still doing here?"

"Funny story," looking over his shoulder "or not. Let's just say the alien club is meeting."

Walking towards the door, he saw Max, Maria, Isabel and Alex. "What the ...?"

"I just wanted to warn you."

"Thanks for the heads-up."

Kyle filled him in on the Max, Maria interrogation he and Tess had gone through earlier. All the questions about what they were doing. Why Liz had invited Tess. What did they say etc. Even as he was telling Michael all this, Kyle could feel his anger rising again. So he took he deep breath to calm himself. Michael let him know he would inform Liz and that they would be down shortly.

Just as Liz came out the bathroom, Michael came through the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Both, slightly uncomfortable with the situation, couldn't resist stepping closer to one another. The needed to feel each other's lips again. Breathing in the fresh smell of roses, Michael's hand cupped the side of her face. Liz stood frozen, all she could concentrate on were his lips as they came closer. Michael let his lips linger upon hers, only an inch part, waiting for her to make the last move. When Liz realized what he was waiting for she closed the distance between them. Her arms went around to his back, pulling him closer.

"You two coming or ... wow.." Kyle stopped mind sentence. "Sorry."

"Kyle?" Liz asked surprised as she pulled away.

Kyle, who was clearly very uncomfortable mumbled his apology once more. Liz and Michael tried to hide their smile's.

"Alright then. I just go ... to the other's. Later." leaving them alone.

"Wait other's?" Liz asked perplexed.

"That's actually why I came up here." his facial expression turned serious.

"Huh?" Liz seemed confused.

"To tell you that they all downstairs." He knew that wasn't what was on her mind.

Shaking her head. "Right."

Liz and Michael both knew they needed to talk about the kiss, but right now they had other problems to worry about. It was different this time tho, there was no awkward silence or the need to run from each other.

* * *

A few minutes later Michael and Liz joined the rest of their friends. Tess and Kyle had already been waiting impatiently for them, since Maria and Max seemed to have picked up the question game again. Max ignored Tess as soon as Liz came in. When he mad is way over to her, Liz received a concerned look from her friends.

"It's ok guys. I should talk to him." Liz said with a reassuring smiling.

"Liz can we talk?"

"Sure."

Liz followed Max into the break room. Standing in complete silence, Max kept shifting uncomfortably, while Liz was trying to figure out what to say to him. Unsure how he should start the conversation, Max said the first thing that came to mind.

"I've missed you."

"I know." Liz answered softly.

"That's it?" he asked disappointed.

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about I've missed you too, Max."

"So you want me to lie to you?" Liz asked him honestly.

"No of course not. What happened to you? You're different."

"Why thank you." she answered sarcastically.

"I love you, Liz."

"Don't." she shook her head.

"You and I belong together, we're soul-mates."

"Max. I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry."

"Don't say that, please. I know you, deep down you still love me. I know you only saying it, because of all this destiny crap." He stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his.

"Listen to me. I don't love Tess and I don't want to be with her no matter what. I _only_ want _you_. I _only_ love _you_." Tears formed in his eyes as he desperately pleaded his love to her.

Liz withdraw her hands from his and stepped back. For some unknown reason being near him, had caused her physical pain all of a sudden. First she thought she imagined it. But it got worse the seconde their skin made contact.

"I'm sorry Max, I really am. I never meant to hurt you, you saved my life. And you're right. I broke-up with you, because of destiny and Tess. I also had a lot of time to think about everything. As much as I love you, I'm _**not** **in love**_ with you anymore. I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that, but Liz, I love you. I can't just press a button and not be in love with you anymore."

"I know that, but at the same time I don't want to have to pretend with you. You deserve better than, that. I deserve better than, that."

"Thank you for being honest with me." he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Liz bit down on her lip, to prevent herself from screaming.

"But I'm not giving up just yet."

As soon as Max was out the door, Liz sighed in relief. She could taste the blood on her lip. Slowly the pain she felt from being near him faded away. Why couldn't life be simple for once?

* * *

The rain outside seem to loosen up a bit, but the wind was still blowing strongly enough for them to stay put a while longer. Questioning herself if she should rejoin her friends or not, Liz took a seat on the couch, drifting into thoughts.

Growing concerned the more time passed, Michael decided to check on her, ignoring Maria's nagging question. Max and Isabel looked after him questioningly. Kyle and Tess followed him, but stopped at the counter so they could keep an eye on them.

A fainted notice of thunder rang out in the background. Liz felt her body relaxing as soon as Michael had sat down beside her. She debated with herself, if she should tell him about the psychical pain she had endured earlier or if she rather breach the subject of the kiss. Liz turned her head and looked at Michael, who looked concerned.

"I'm ok. I just needed some time to myself."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked in a low voice, but Liz shook her head.

Michael put an arm around her shoulder, drawing her in closer. Bowing his head down, he leaned his forehead against hers. Their lips just inches apart. The moment between them showed so much compassion and respect for each other. To outsiders however they looked like two people in love.

Kyle and Tess were smiling happily. Max had watched them with interest and wondered what was going on in there. Maria eyed him suspiciously. Not listening anymore to what Isabel and Alex said, Max got up from his seat. Opening the door he stopped dead in his tracks causing Maria to bump into him.

* * *

_Reviews as always are very appreciated. Also **thank you DreamBubbles** for your review.  
_


	4. revelations

**... revelations**

* * *

When Max came through the door his heart stopped. The love of his life and his brother were sitting on the couch, holding each other, kissing. Or at least that's what it looked like to him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Max screamed enraged.

Liz and Michael jumped up from where they were sitting and turned around just to face all their friends. Maria stood mouth gaping, not believing what she was seeing. Isabel and Alex looked confused while Tess and Kyle tried to avoid the questioning looks.

"Please tell me you two didn't just kiss," anger and hurt flickered through his eyes.

"WHAT?" three different voices yelled in surprise. Apparently they hadn't seen the two of them like Max had since he was blocking their view.

Liz was getting mad by his outburst. How dare he come storming in here, accusing them and demanding answers like he own them. She could care less at this point that everyone was here as well. She needed to get it out. And there she thought they were actually ok for a second after they talked. Guess she was wrong about that.

"We didn't. Michael was just comforting me, he was being a friend. Not that we owe you an explanation or anything. You can't just storm in here like you own the place." Liz said defensive. Michael put a hand on her shoulder for support.

"You didn't look like friends to me. Since when are the two of you friends anyway?"

"And that concerns you why?" Liz asked trying to stay as calm as possibly.

"Answer my fucking question Liz." he was angry alright.

"No! I don't owe you anything. I don't have to defend myself to you."

"What about me?" Maria asked suddenly. "Do you owe me an explanation why you two are friends. Because I would really like to know."

"Why we are friends is none of your business." Michael answered.

"So all of a sudden you two are best buddies?"

How the hell were they supposed to answer that? They bonded over not talking because they had a mutual understanding. Because they understood the other and what they were feeling or going through?

"Yeah so what if we are? What is the big deal with you two?" Michael said clenching his fist in frustration.

"That's actually a good question? What exactly is so bad about the fact that they are friends now? Liz and I are." Tess stated simply causing everyone to look at her.

"Tess has a point." Kyle joined in.

"Excuse me?"

"So you saw Michael and Liz in a compromising position, got that. And she explained it, yet you two make a big deal out of it like you have the right to know every little thing about their life. And because of what? Just because we all happen to be in the I-know-an-alien-club? You know the saying you can eat everything but you can't know everything."

"Nice." Michael said proud.

Liz had enough of this conversation, fight. All she wanted was some peace and quite for a while, was that too much to ask for? And besides she really needed to talk to Michael alone about their kiss. Max and Maria definitely couldn't find out about that. If they were already so pissed at them for being friends, she didn't even wanted to know what would happen if they would learn about that.

"Max, Maria. Look I won't apologize for the fact that we're friends now. I'm sorry if that hurts you guys for whatever reason you may have, but we're friends, deal with it. Now if you would excuse me." not even bothering to say anymore, Liz turned on her heel. Michael smirked, shook his head and followed her upstairs.

* * *

Max and Maria stood a gap. Liz had never spoken to them that way. Maybe she did changed after all. When did things got so complicated?

Isabel was confused about the whole thing in general. She understood why Max got so angry, he loved her. She was also very surprised to learn that Liz and Michael had become friends. When that happen anyway? She and Michael hadn't talked much since the Pierce debacle. Isabel thought it would be better to leave him alone. If Michael wanted to talk to her about it, he would have come to her, she didn't wanted to push him on that subject. Perhaps she was wrong or maybe he just needed someone else to talk to entirely. Now that Isabel thought about it, Michael did seem different the last couple of days. Well becoming friends with Liz will do that to you. She should know.

Alex was as surprised as anyone that the two of them were friends now. So he knew why Maria felt so hurt, maybe even betrayed. Liz had definitely changed over the summer. She stood up for herself, she even had made an offer to become friends with Tess. Alex always thought that she gave into Max to easily, but now. On the other hand, he felt left out, but he also knew Liz. She probably hadn't talked to him because she didn't wanted him to put him into a position where he was forced to choose a site. Liz would never do that, he really needed some quality time with his best friend. He missed her terribly.

Max was stunned by Liz's actions towards him. Since when did she fought him so much? When Liz told him that she didn't wanted to get back together, he really didn't think she meant it. He was going to fight for her and now? Now everything was a mess, but seeing her with Michael like that really hurt him. It was like his heart stopped and was ripped out of his chest. He loved her she was his other half he was sure of it. The fact that he was jealous of Michael wasn't helping the situation at all. What was he supposed to do now?

Maria felt hurt and betrayed. After Michael broke-up with her she really needed Liz. When she learned that she had left for Florida she was devastated. Maria also knew that Liz needed as much time as she did after learning about their boyfriend's destinies. Now she was back and it was like her best friend had left for good. It didn't even made sense to her, but it sure felt like it. Liz was avoiding her, she could tell the moment she asked Tess of all people, to hang out with her instead of her. Was she jealous? Of course, but in all honesty who wouldn't? She was loosing her best friend who also happened to become best buddies with her ex. She loved Michael and she wanted him back just like Liz.

Tess was torn. She wanted to point some things out to Max and Maria, like the fact that they were friends too, just like Liz and Michael. Then again it wasn't any of her business. Tess was surprised enough at it was that Liz wanted to start over their relationship, she certainly wasn't going to jeopardise it by getting in the middle of this. However, she would choose a site if it would come down to it. For now she would try to be Switzerland. Unless Max was putting her on the spot again.

Kyle, who was kinda new to all this drama, was annoyed as hell. Sure he and Liz had their ups and downs too, but this was ridicules. Getting upset over a friendship, even if he was probably the only one, maybe besides Tess?, who knew there was more to it, like that was insane. And they called him crazy when he was getting mad over Liz's and Max's relationship in the beginning. Yeah right!

* * *

The sound of a engine starting brought Liz back to reality. The storm had past and it wasn't raining anymore.

"Do you think they left?"

"Probably."

Liz and Michael first talked about Max and Maria's outburst over learning about their friendship. Both knew they were hurting and that they still loved them. At the same time they couldn't care less. They had their own feelings to sort out. As if that wasn't complicated enough. They had kissed and neither knew how to start the conversation. It felt awkward yet they were still comfortable enough to be around one another. So they had sat in silence, until she heard the engine.

"Should we talk about it?" Liz asked not caring anymore. This situation was driving her nuts. She needed to get it out and not only because she wanted to kiss him again.

"Will that change anything?" Part of him wanted too, the other wanted to remain as they were. Michael had feelings for her, he knew that the second his lips touched hers. There was more between them than friendship, that much was clear. Yet neither seemed ready for more, not now, not after that short period of time and especially not after what happened tonight.

"I don't know." Liz wanted to say yes but that would be a lie, wouldn't it?

But there was this unexplainable attraction again. Consequences be damned, their lips meet once again, unable to resist each other.

* * *

_**Thank you** **Vampir3.S3duction** and **DreamBubbles **for your reviews. _

_Sorry it took me so long to update had computer and writing troubles. Please review. I would love to know what you guys think. I promise next chapter won't take so long.  
_


	5. unspoken desire

**unspoken desire  
**

* * *

Moans escaped their throats as their kiss grew more passionate. Michael softly stroke her hips, while her fingers roamed over his back. Nipping at her bottom lip, his tongue entered her mouth swirling around hers, deepening the kiss. Eventually they broke apart as the need for air-filled their lungs, resting their forehead against each other. Neither wanting to let go. Liz fingertips softly stroke the back of his neck. Michael's hand slowly run up and down her left site making her shiver. Staring into each others eyes, lost in their own thoughts as their breathing return to normal.

They didn't need words to know what the other was feeling. There was this unspoken raw need between them, a burning desire. Like a flickering flame in the darkness. His lips closed upon hers again, hearts beating irregular, hammering against their chest. The kiss grew more intense this time, arousing them. Panting heavily, moaning, hips grinding, hands roaming roughly over each others body's as the need for skin against skin became unbearable.

Michael pushed his hard member against her hot core as he pressed her further into the bed. Their kissing became more heated by the second. Only tearing apart when the overwhelming need for oxygen became too much. Groaning, Liz rocked her hips against his. The need to feel him was too intense for her to bear. It was like an invisible force turned their touches and kisses into pure addiction. Screaming out in ecstasy.

Liz awoke with a start. Hey body covered in sweat, feeling her hot arousal like her skin was on fire. Realizing it was just a very steamy dream, she breathed out in relief. Liz decided she needed a shower, even if it was the middle of the night.

Hot water streamed down on her. She could still feel him, everywhere. His kisses, his touches, his breath on her skin. Him pressed against her feeling his hard member. The memories seem so real, if she wouldn't know any better she would have sworn it really happened. A part of her wished they were real, while another longed to feel his lips again. _Get a grip on yourself Parker. _She told herself, while trying to figure out where this was all coming from.

* * *

Feeling her hot breath on his neck, Michael captured her lips hungrily. Devouring her with his hot tongue. His hand found her breast kneading it, making her squirm under his touch. Feeling his arousal he pushed his hips into her. He loved the feeling of her legs wrapped around his waist. Their mouths ripped apart in pleasure as he pushed is hard cock into he wet core.

Liz groaned his name the harder, deeper and faster he trusted into her. He nails scratched his back as if she was trying to hold on. He didn't knew where it was coming from but he was literally addicted to her. Michael never felt such an intense connection, not even with his kind. Breathing heavily, he buried his face in the curve of her neck, nipping, biting, licking, making her, his. Screaming out her name in ecstasy.

Michael, much like Liz was yanked from his sleep. Body covered in sweat, pulse beating fast. He was very aware of his aroused state as he made his way into the bathroom for a cold shower. What the hell was wrong with him? Since when had kissing Liz or anyone for that matter such effect on him?

Turning on the shower, Michael let the cold water cool his burning skin. He could still feel her legs wrapped around him. Her breath on his lips and her nails on his sore back. _Wait sore back?_ He tried to get a glimpse. _What the ...?_

* * *

Both Liz and Michael were suffering from the after shock of their dreams. The night before had been confussing enough. They had kissed yet again, but with much more wanted need. They didn't knew how long they had been _occupied_ until Liz's dad had knocked on door to check on her for the night, before turning to bed. The situation quickly turned awkward so Michael left, saying they would talk in the morning. Mr. Parker had looked at them odd, but didn't say anything. After reassuring her dad that everything was ok, sleep overtook her immediately. That was until the dream had woken her in the middle of the night.

Michael came into work earlier than usual, wanting to talk to Liz. Liz was up in her room getting ready for breakfast before people would start coming in. Michael was about to knock when she open the door, just to bump into his chest.

"Uff." she knew instantly who it was.

"I'm sorry." the both said.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Uncomfortable silence filled the room. Michael and Liz tried to avoid to look at the other. Afraid their dream would betray them. When their eyes finally looked, desire filled them. Unconsciously drifting closer until their lips meet in a soft kiss. Michael arms instantly went around her waist pulling her closer. Liz hands went to the back of his neck.

Flashes of each others dream flashed before their eyes. Moaning Liz's head fall back, giving Michael access to her neck. Nipping at her collarbone, one hand cupped her breast, kneading it through the thin material of her shirt. Squirming beneath him, her hands went to his chest, under his shirt. At the sudden contact of skin against skin, an electricity went through them causing them to jump apart, breathing heavily.

Neither looking at the other, as they tried to calm their breathing. They were also very aware of the others aroused state. Trying to make sense of the dream, the received flashes and the sudden desire between them.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Liz asked hardly above a whisper.

"I guess not." he took a step towards her. He stretched out his hand to pull her hair back. Liz jump slightly.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. May I?" he asked wanting to see if the mark, he left on her in his dreams, was still there. Liz nodded her head. His fingertips lightly caressed the purple mark on her neck, making her shiver. "Sorry about that."

"I didn't even noticed." Liz said touching it.

"Do you want me to?" Realizing what he was asking she shock her head.

"No it's ok you don't have to."

_Why the hell did I say that? What if Max or Maria see it. God I can't think straight around him anymore. What the fuck is wrong with me?  
_

Without a word Michael's hand was back on her neck, making her tremble under his touch. It only took a second thought. His fingertips lingered longer than they had to as they brushed against her soft skin.

"That's better." he said pulling his hand back. "We wouldn't want the others to see it and asked questions, right?"

_Was he reading minds now?_

"Right! Thanks."

They desperately needed to talk. Not just about the kisses they shared the night before, but about the dreams they had. The only problem was how? They had gone from not really talking to being friends, followed by kissing in a blink of on eye. That alone was a lot to handle emotionally, but sex dreams, too? This was too much for either one of them.

They came to a silent understanding that they would continue this later. Michael had to get ready for work while Liz at this point was starving. She really needed breakfast.

* * *

Their body's however were another story. They longed so bad for one another, that even the simplest touch set them on fire. The invisible force seem to pull them together yet again. Sneaking secret glances, fingers brushing against the other as the need within them grew. Liz and Michael jumped somewhat every once in a while, when the feeling became to intense. However all that didn't got unnoticed by Kyle and Tess who shared confused looks every now and then.

By the time Max and Maria had shown up, with the rest of their friends, Liz was already gone. Michael just hoped he would get through his shift without a hitch. Since Liz returned upstairs, so she didn't have to deal with the exe's, his body heat had increased. The desire, need and want ache at his body, desperate for relief.

Liz wasn't having much luck either. It was like the further apart they were, the louder her body screamed for him. _This is getting ridiculous. I wished I knew what was happening to me. Why is my body reacting in such a way? _Suddenly Liz remembered what happened with Max. The physical pain she felt when he was near her. Something was definitely wrong. She needed to talk to Michael. And if her luck would have it, probably to the rest of the alien club too.

Shock filled her eyes when she saw her reflection in the mirror, green light was shooting through her body. Liz didn't even notice the opening of her bedroom door until she heard someone gasping. Michael, Tess and Kyle stood in the doorway, looking at her in utter shock.

"Oh my god Liz." All they could do was stare at her. Shushing them into the room Liz closed the door, their plans long forgotten.

"Guys what is happening to me?" she asked in panick.

* * *

_**Thank you Vampir3.S3duction, bunnykim89 **and** DreamBubbles **for your reviews.  
_


	6. developments

**developments**

* * *

Panicked, Liz paced the floor. Freaking out over the fact that she didn't know what was happening to her. Michael, Tess and Kyle could only watch her worriedly. Neither knowing what to say or do.

Liz tried to calm her nerves by slowly breathing in and out. The calmer Liz became, the more relaxed she felt. Feeling her heartbeat returning to a normal pace, Liz let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. Weirdly enough, as soon as she was close to Michael, her body seemed to cool down. Catching a fleeting glance in the mirror, the green light that flicked through her body seemed to fade away.

"Maybe my emotion's are connected." She said absently, remembering her encounter with Max, staring at her reflection.

"Does it hurt?" Kyle asked relived to finally get the question of his chest.

"No." Liz turned to Tess. "What is happening to me?" she asked her like she had answers.

"Seriously I don't know. But my best guess is you changing because Max saved you."

As soon as those words had left Tess, Kyle wondered if he would be in the same situation someday, but also instantly feeling guilty for thinking it.

"Great just what I need." Liz said sarcastically. "Sorry."

"It's ok Liz it's a lot to take in." Tess said looking at Michael and Kyle "For all of us."

Which everyone knew was a total understatement. Even if no one was voicing it, they were all freaking out on the inside.

"On the other hand that would explain some things."

"Like what?" Michael asked curious. For some reason light anger flickered in his voice, which didn't get unnoticed by Liz. Realizing what he must be thinking about, she tried to explain what happened to her physically over the last couple of days.

"I don't really know how to explain." Thinking about the kisses and dream she glanced nervously at Michael.

"It's ok just try." Tess said encouraging.

Unsure of how to begin really, she thought it would be best to started with Maria and Max. Since that was the easiest part. She described the pain she felt especially around Max. Also all the little feelings like joy, hurt, anger, resentment, loneliness, leaving out the desire part, and how much more intense she was experience all of them. Liz even mentioned that she thought she had picked up on what people around her felt, even if it was just for a second, like what she felt from Tess yesterday.

"But I never noticed the green light before until now. I think they connected to my emotion's."

"What do you mean?"

"I think the more intense I experience a emotion the strong the green light is showing."

_That or my new-found power is forcing these feelings on me. But that can't be. Right?  
_

"But I can't be sure since, like I said I never noticed it before today."

"Well I'm only assuming here, so don't jump down my throat or anything." Tess said holding up her hands. "Since you're developing powers, they also starting to grow. And please do not ask me why, but I guess that's why you only noticed it now."

"Actually that make sense, I think."

_As if. Nothing of this makes any sense. I'm probably turning into a freaking alien and all I can say is that makes sense? ARG! Damn it Parker!  
_

Liz thought's drifted back to Michael, his kisses, the sex dream they seem to share, all these new-found feelings she had for him, lust, desire. Let alone imagining his lips on hers again caused the electric green light to re-emerge, flicker above her skin.

"Ahem Liz?" Michael stated wondering what she was thinking about. Liz immediately looked at herself, seeing the electricity shooting trough her once more.

"Damn! I was right, my emotion's are connected." she said sounding annoyed.

Tess wanted to say something but wasn't sure what. A million question's suddenly filled her mind such as, how this was even possible? Would she even survive this change? What was she changing into? What about her powers? Should they tell Max and the other's etc. Felling a light headache coming on, she tried not to worry to much for Liz's sake. She could only imagine how Liz might feel about all of this.

Kyle wanted to ask her what she was thinking about that was causing this, but decided against it. He notice she hadn't said a word about Michael, the kiss or anything regarding her feelings towards him so he figured he better hold his tongue. As soon as Liz mentioned her emotion's being connected, he shoved his thoughts aside.

Michael seemed to have similar thoughts. But he needed to be sure first and that meant talking to her alone.

"Liz I don't know how I can help. Let me research some stuff before we start to panick ok?" Tess suggested, trying to sound calm.

_ If I'm lucky maybe the book will have some answers._

"Yeah that might be a good idea. Thanks."

Michael looked over to Tess. Picking up on the vibe, that he wanted to talk to Liz alone, she gestured for Kyle to follow her.

"And don't worry we won't say anything."

"Call us if you need anything." Kyle added.

* * *

Nervously biting her lip, Liz scooted closer to the edge of the bed. Looking up she took a deep breath. She wanted to tell him that she didn't regret kissing him. That she really did have feelings for him even if she wasn't sure of them herself. She wanted to say that her powers had nothing to do with them. Well not the way he might thought. But she doubted that herself. These powers she just developed scared her so much, Liz wasn't sure of anything anymore. The only thing she was sure off, she didn't want to feel this way.

"Michael ..."

Michael watched the green light dance across her body. Curious if her powers would affect him, Michael took he seat next to her. Lacing his fingers through hers, he felt a light electric shock, just like when they had kissed for the first time. A smirk appeared on his face as he remembered the kisses that had followed after. Still questioning if her powers affected her and his feelings for one another or if they had come natural.

"What does it feel like?"

"It's tickles, but in a good way," she said looking into his eyes. So he and Liz felt the same way.

_Interesting. I wonder what happens if we kiss again.  
_

"I want to test a theory." Michael said hardly above a whisper, drifting closer to her.

"Ok," she said agreeing knowing what he had in mind.

The invisible force once again seemed to pull them together. Igniting the flame of desire, as both felt the overwhelming urge to feel each other's lips again. Unable to resist, not that either one of them wanted too, they met in a sweet but yet passionate kiss.

Encircling her waist, turning her around, so their chests were prest together. Liz's hands went around his back, stopping on his shoulder and neck. Michael nipped at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Feeling her smiling against his lips, one hand drifted down to her hip stroking it with his thumb. His other found her breast, kneading it through her thin shirt, hardening her nipple. Gasping at the sensation, Liz opened her mouth for him letting his tongue devour her.

Moaning, they pulled apart as the need for air-filled their lungs, panting heavily. Still holding each other close, Michael slowly stoke her arms up and down.

"It's gone," he noticed absently.

"Yeah. My body always relaxes as soon as you're around."

"You, too huh!"

"Michael ..." Liz said, trying once again. "I don't know if my powers are responsible for what is going on between us or not, but ..."

"I know what you mean."

Neither knew what they were feeling was rightfully owned or if some sort of power was interfering with their emotions. Both wanted, no needed them to be real. In all honesty, they never felt this way before. Not about Max nor Maria.

Strangely enough, it wasn't just the passion, lust and desire, no it was going much deeper than that. They respected one another on a level, even Liz and Michael didn't fully comprehended. But either knew they wouldn't want it any other way. Something that felt so right couldn't be wrong. Could it?

Her fingers played with the back of his hair, as she continued to look into his eyes.

"So what do we do now?"

Fully knowing what she meant, Michael smiled mischievous and captured her lips again. Leaning his forehead against hers, trying to find the right words.

"Don't get me wrong Parker, but I think we should keep this between us for now."

"You mean between the three of us or four? I'm not sure, but I guess Tess knows too."

"I forgot about Valenti."

"When do you gonna start calling him Kyle."

"Never." Chuckling Liz smiled.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"You totally managed to distract me from freaking out."

"Anytime. You ok with this?"

"Yeah absolutely. Still I can't help but worry."

"I know."

"What I'm going to do when my powers show up again Michael? I can't just hide in my room all day and not go to work or school."

Michael could feel that she started to panick, not just because it was clearly in her voice, but also the green light was coming back. Liz saw it too.

"Later, but first, relax," he said as he started to trail hot kisses down her neck. Neither noticed that the green light disappear as fast as it had shown.

* * *

_**Thanks** again to **Vampir3.S3duction** & **DreamBubbles** for your reviews. I hope you all liked the chapter if not tell me anyways and I try to do better. I don't mind criticism. Looking forward to your reviews. See you next chapter._


End file.
